This invention relates to container-applicator systems for materials which are applied to the human skin. In one important specific aspect, to which detailed reference will be made below for purposes of illustration, the invention is particularly directed to container-applicator systems for cosmetics such as creams, powders, liquids and gels. However, in a broader sense the invention may also be embodied in systems for applying other types of materials, such as medicinal ointments or the like, to the skin.
Many cosmetic materials that, unlike lipstick bullets or eyebrow pencils, are flowable or otherwise non-self-sustaining in shape, are packaged and sold in a container which holds a body of the material and from which the material is transported and applied to a user's skin by an applicator device. Commonly, the applicator is provided at the end of a stem carried by a cap which seats on and closes the mouth or opening of the container, the applicator being immersed in the contained body of cosmetic material when the cap is in the container-closing position. The cap serves as a handle for the user when the applicator, bearing a quantity of the cosmetic material, is withdrawn from the container and applied to the skin.
Examples of cosmetic applicators known and employed in present-day commercial practice include twisted-in-wire brushes with radially protruding, relatively short, stiff bristles; brushes with relatively long, soft flexible bristles anchored at one end; swabs; and flocked tips. In some instances, a flexible elastomeric wiper is mounted in the container opening so as to engage the applicator as the applicator is withdrawn through the opening, for removing excess cosmetic material that may be carried by the applicator from the body of material within the container.
While such applicators are generally satisfactory, they have various drawbacks including the possibility that components such as fibers or adhesive may become detached and incorporated in the cosmetic applied to the skin, sometimes causing an allergic reaction. Also, the design of these known devices may be more or less difficult to tailor to particular application requirements. In addition, while the use of a wiper may prevent grossly excessive quantities of cosmetic material from being transported and applied to the skin, the known applicators do not generally afford the ability to achieve precise metering of individual application quantities.